Texting a Stranger
by nzsnixbitch
Summary: (Publishing again because it got removed the first time. A little will change but not much). What happens when Rachel gives Quinn the wrong number and Quinn texts a complete stranger who she can't seem to get off her mind? Quinntana AU
1. Chapter 1

_So I wrote this a while ago and a lot of you liked it but it got taken down so I'm going to try again but change the style so it's less chat dialogue cause that just really pissed me off. Thanks FanFiction for being a~~ okay. I won't get myself in trouble again. I'm only changing the phone calls so hopefully that will be enough. I've also changed the dates a little bit so it actually works according to days as well. I should have done that in the first place but I didn't really think about it. Oh well. Hopefully this works._

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel to Quinn (11:02pm 14/03/13)  
**Quinn, I need you.

**Rachel to Quinn (11:26pm 14/03/13)  
**Quinn, please!

**Rachel to Quinn (11:54pm 14/03/13)  
**I really need to talk to you right now! Pick up your phone!

**Quinn to Rachel (10:03am 15/03/13)  
**Oh my god! Please tell me that you're not dead, Rach!

**Rachel to Quinn (10:11am 15/03/13)  
**Not dead, Quinn. Thanks for replying last night by the way.

**Quinn to Rachel (10:16am 15/03/13)  
**Not all of us are awake till the crack of dawn, Rachel!  
What's wrong though?

**Rachel to Quinn (10:21am 15/03/13)  
**It was barely 12am!  
Finn and I had a fight. He hasn't come home just yet.

**Quinn to Rachel (10:25am 15/03/13)  
**Do you know where he is?

**Rachel to Quinn (10:31am 15/03/13)  
**I don't know. He did text and said not to be worried so I'm not worried about his whereabouts.

**Quinn to Rachel (10:42am 15/03/13)  
**I'm sure it was just a little fight that will blow over in no time.  
Anyway, Rach. I need you to text your cousin and cancel the blind date you set up.

**Rachel to Quinn (10:47am 15/03/13)  
**But Quinn! She was really excited to meet you! Why am I cancelling?

**Quinn to Rachel (10:51am 15/03/13)  
**I'm… sick?

**Rachel to Quinn (10:54am 15/03/13)  
**Oh please. I know you're not really sick.

**Quinn to Rachel (10:59am 15/03/13)  
**But she doesn't know that :P

**Rachel to Quinn (11:04am 15/03/13)  
**That's rude, Quinn!

**Quinn to Rachel (11:08am 15/03/13)  
**Please, Rachel. Please. I want to meet someone properly without being set up. Just tell her I'm sorry.

**Rachel to Quinn (11:13am 15/03/13)  
**Tell her yourself. I have other things to worry about.

**Quinn to Rachel (11:19am 15/03/13)  
**I suppose that's fair. Give me her number.

**Rachel to Quinn (11:24am 15/03/13)  
**One step ahead of you, sunshine. Check your contacts.

**Quinn to Rachel (11:32am 15/03/13)  
**Oh I see. Thanks, Rach.

**Quinn to Marley (11:34am 15/03/13)  
**Hi there. This is Quinn. I'm going to have to cancel our date tomorrow. I just don't think it's going to work out so well. Sorry.

**Marley to Quinn (11:43am 15/03/13)  
**Sorry Quinn. I think you must have got the wrong number.

**Quinn to Marley (11:45am 15/03/13)  
**So this isn't Marley?

**Marley to Quinn (11:49am 15/03/13)  
**Nope.

**Quinn to ? (11:56am 15/03/13)  
**Oh sorry to bother you.

**? to Quinn (12:01pm 15/03/13)  
**Wasn't a bother at all. Actually saved me from an awkward social moment so thank you, Quinn.

**Quinn to ? (12:05pm 15/03/13)  
**Oh well then you're welcome. I'll leave you to it now. Sorry again.

**Quinn to Rachel (12:07pm 15/03/13)  
**You idiot! You gave me a wrong number!

**? to Quinn (12:09pm 15/03/13)  
**Actually do you mind staying just for a little longer. I just really don't want to talk to these people and honestly you are the only one replying to any of my messages right now. As sad as that is lol

**Rachel to Quinn (12:10pm 15/03/13)  
**My bad! I'll text her for you.

**Quinn to ? (12:13pm 15/03/13)  
**So… mystery person. Your name is actually ? in my contacts right now. Would be nice to put a proper name in there seeing as it isn't Marley and you know my name xD

**Quinn to Rachel (12:15pm 15/03/13)  
**Thanks. Update me with the Finn thing when you can.

**? to Quinn (12:16pm 15/03/13)  
**You're putting me in your contacts, huh? Plan on texting me some more?

**Quinn to ? (12:19pm 15/03/13)  
**Well I don't have to if you don't want me to. I thought you wanted me to keep texting you. It'd just be nice to know your name.

**? to Quinn (12:21pm 15/03/13)  
**I was joking. My name is Santana.

**Quinn to Santana (12:25pm 15/03/13)  
**Santana. I like it. So what am I saving you from, Santana?

**Santana to Quinn (12:27pm 15/03/13)  
**Work, actually.

**Quinn to Santana (12:28pm 15/03/13)  
**You're texting a complete stranger to save you from work. Sounds like something people do often.

**Santana to Quinn (12:31pm 15/03/13)  
**Shush you. My job is so boring right now and I don't enjoy listening to people arguing.

**Quinn to Santana (12:32pm 15/03/13)  
**Oh what do you do?

**Santana to Quinn (12:34pm 15/03/13)  
**I'm a lawyer. I'm listening to a couple who are getting divorced arguing about… well I don't even know anymore.

**Quinn to Santana (12:37pm 15/03/13)  
**A lawyer? Wow. Ew that sounds horrible.

**Santana to Quinn (12:38pm 15/03/13)  
**It is. What do you do?

**Quinn to Santana (12:42pm 15/03/13)  
**I'm a music teacher. The kids are all doing group practice for their class performances on Monday so I probably should be going around the studios and finding out if they're actually doing what they're meant to be doing.

**Santana to Quinn (12:44pm 15/03/13)  
**You're leaving me? ):

**Quinn to Santana (12:45pm 15/03/13)  
**I'm sorry! It was nice talking to you, Santana. Have fun listening to divorced couples fighting (;

**Santana to Quinn (12:47pm 15/03/13)  
**You are so very rude, Quinn :P Goodbye. Have fun teaching music!

**Quinn to Rachel (4:49pm 15/03/13)  
**Can I call you?

**Rachel to Quinn (4:50pm 15/03/13)  
**Go for it!

"Hi there!" Rachel's chirpy voice sounded through the phone. That girl always seemed upbeat about things.

"Hey. How're things with Finn?" Quinn didn't want the whole conversation to be just about her so she thought that she'd better throw in something for Rachel to talk about. She did like talking about herself a lot.

"Well we talked about it and I think it's been sorted out now." Rachel sounded as though she was still trying to be happy but Quinn could tell that she was putting it on.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Quick change of subject before Rachel could carry on. "Something strange happened to me today actually…"

"Oh? Do tell…" Success.

"I text the number you gave me and it turned out to be someone and they text me back and we kind of got talking."

"So you were just texting each other even though you don't know each other?" The confused tone that Rachel was sporting now made Quinn realise just how strange that actually did seem.

"Yeah… weird, right?" Quinn scoffed, though she didn't find it quite that weird at all. She thought it was nice.

"and how did that go for you?" She could almost see the brunette's eyebrow raising in sarcastic mode with just those words.

"Sarcastic, much?" Quinn was swallowing her anger. She didn't think that Rachel would find it as bad as she seemed to.

"Sorry, Q. I am being genuine now. How was it?" Rachel's voice softened slightly.

"She seems nice." Quinn shrugged.

"Just nice?"

"We only texted for a little bit, Rach. I don't really know much about her to say." That was when Quinn realised she wanted to know Santana more than she does.

"Well, let me know when you know then. I'm gonna have to go now. Finn wants me. Text me later?" Rachel rushed through her goodbyes.

"Yeah, sure. See you." With that, Quinn hung up the phone and thought about this mystery girl called Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

_I googled the time difference between where each girl lives and found that where Quinn lives is 3 hours ahead of where Santana lives. So I am going to write Quinn's time in __**bold**__ and Santana's time in italics. Gosh, I hope that isn't confusing. I will only write the separate times when it's Quinn and Santana texting though. You don't really need to know the time difference between Rachel and Quinn because there is none. Yes, I know that google translate sucks but it's just easier for me to use it than get someone to translate it for me because then I'll have to wait for a response and I'm too impatient. I will put translations except for one or two that I have ideas for in the long run that will ruin surprises for those of you who don't speak google translate Spanish, which I doubt hardly anyone does because let's be honest here, google translate really does suck._

**Chapter 2**

**Rachel to Quinn (11:13pm 15/03/13)  
**Come out with me! I'm bored!

**Quinn to Rachel (11:15pm 15/03/13)  
**Rach, you don't generally invite people out at 11pm.

**Rachel to Quinn (11:18pm 15/03/13)  
**So is that a yes?

**Quinn to Rachel (11:22pm 15/03/13)  
**That's a no.

**Rachel to Quinn (11:23pm 15/03/13)  
**But Quinn!

**Quinn to Rachel (11:24pm 15/03/13)  
**We'll go out for lunch tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Good night.

**Rachel to Quinn (11:26pm 15/03/13)  
**Boo! You suck! Fine, good night.

**Santana to Quinn (12:34am 16/03/13 **|_9:34am 15/03/13)  
_Hey stranger. I hope it's okay that I'm texting you…

**Quinn to Santana (12:41am 16/03/13 **| _9:41am 15/03/13)  
_It's fine, San. But what are you doing up so late?

**Santana to Quinn (12:42am 16/03/13 **| _9:42am 15/03/13)  
_I just got home from the office a half hour ago and got bored lying in bed. It's not that late.

**Quinn to Santana (12:44am 16/03/13 **| _9:44am 15/03/13)  
_12am is pretty late in my books.

**Santana to Quinn (12:46am 16/03/13 **| _9:46pm 15/03/13)  
_12am? Quinn, I am so sorry! We must have a 3 hour time difference. Did I wake you?

**Quinn to Santana (12:47am 16/03/13 **| _9:47pm 15/03/13)  
_Oh I see. Would it be rude of me to ask where you live? I promise I'm not some crazy stalker. Yeah, but don't worry about it.

**Santana to Quinn (12:49am 16/03/13 **| _9:49pm 15/03/13)  
_haha it's fine. It won't do any harm to tell you the city, I suppose. I live in LA. Where do you live?

**Santana to Quinn (12:56am 16/03/13 **| _9:56pm 15/03/13)  
_You still there, sleepyhead?

**Quinn to Santana (1:37am 16/03/13 **| _10:37pm 15/03/13)  
_I'm sorry! I fell asleep! I should probably say my good night now since my eyes aren't willing to stay open. Good night, Santana.

**Quinn to Santana (1:37am 16/03/13 **| _10:37pm 15/03/13)  
_Oh and I live in Lima, Ohio. Pretty sad compared to LA, I know xD Sleep well, San.

**Santana to Quinn (1:39am 16/03/13 **| _10:39pm 15/03/13)  
_Lima, Ohio isn't sad compared to LA. It's just smaller so don't worry. Good night, Q. I assume since it's Saturday tomorrow that if I text you it won't be disruptive so be expecting a text sometime during the day. Sleep well.

**Quinn to Rachel (12:03pm 16/03/13)  
**Don't hate me! I'm running late. I'll be there in about 5 minutes.

**Rachel to Quinn (12:04pm 16/03/13)  
**Typical late Quinn. It's fine.

**Santana to Quinn (12:14pm 16/03/13 **| _9:14am 16/03/13)  
_Is my timing a little better this time?

**Quinn to Santana (12:16pm 16/03/13 **| _9:16am 16/03/13  
_A lot better! You're saving me now.

**Santana to Quinn (12:18pm 16/03/13** | _9:16am 16/03/13)  
_and what exactly am I saving you from, Q?

**Quinn to Santana (12:19pm 16/03/13 **| _9:19am 16/03/13)  
_My friend, Rachel. I love her but she can be exhausting when she doesn't stop talking about her boyfriend and her future in LA and blah blah.

**Santana to Quinn (12:23pm 16/03/13 **| _9:23am 16/03/13)  
_Well then you're welcome! LA, huh? When is she moving out here?

**Quinn to Santana (12:31pm 16/03/13 **| _9:31am 16/03/13)  
_Sorry, Rachel caught me texting during her monologue and I got in trouble. She's moving over there in a couple of months. I'll miss her but she needs to get over there. She was originally planning on New York but she went there and it didn't exactly work out so she came back a year later and has been saving hard for LA ever since.

**Santana to Quinn (12:34pm 16/03/13 **| _9:34am 16/03/13)  
_Oh wow. Don't you think she should try NY again?

**Quinn to Santana (12:35pm 16/03/13 **| _9:35am 16/03/13)  
_I suggested that but she and Finn (that's the boyfriend) decided that there was more for him in LA and Rachel agreed that she could make that work so they're going to go flat with a friend of ours who lives there already.

**Santana to Quinn (12:38pm 16/03/13 **| _9:38am 16/03/13)  
_That seems fair enough. You have a friend who lives here?

**Quinn to Santana (12:39pm 16/03/13** | _9:39am 16/03/13)  
_Yeah, her name is Mercedes Jones. Heard of her?

**Santana to Quinn (12:41pm 16/03/13 **| _9:41am 16/03/13)  
_Can't say I have. How often do you visit her?

**Quinn to Santana (12:43pm 16/03/13** | _9:43am 16/03/13)  
_Um… I think I'm due a visit soon but I mean since I'll be helping Rach move over there, I won't rush my visit. I'll probably just leave it till then.

**Santana to Quinn (12:45pm 16/03/13 **| _9:45am 16/03/13)  
_Oh okay. That sounds like it'll be cool.

**Quinn to Santana (12:46pm 16/03/13** | _9:46am 16/03/13)  
_It will be, hopefully! I have to go now, San. Had a bad experience with texting behind the wheel and wouldn't like a repeat. Can I text you later when I'm in bed around 10pm my time?

**Santana to Quinn (12:48pm 16/03/13 **| _9:48am 16/03/13)  
_That doesn't sound like a nice memory to be thinking about. No repeats of that, promise? Of course you can! It'll only be 7pm here and I'll just be watching TV or something else lonely.

**Quinn to Santana (12:50pm 16/03/13 **| _9:50am 16/03/13)  
_haha okay I promise. I'll be sure to text you later.

**Santana to Quinn (12:51pm 16/03/13 **| _9:51am 16/03/13)  
_Don't forget about me ):

**Quinn to Santana (12:51pm 16/03/13 **| _9:51am 16/03/13)  
_I promise I won't, San.

**Santana to Kurt **_(4:43pm 16/03/13)  
_Remember that girl I was telling you about?

**Kurt to Santana **_(4:51pm 16/03/13)  
_Quinn. Yes, I remember the one.

**Santana to Kurt **_(4:53pm 16/03/13)  
_I think I might like her a little bit.

**Kurt to Santana **_(4:54pm 16/03/13)  
_Already?

**Santana to Kurt **_(5:01pm 16/03/13)  
_I know. It's kind of ridiculous. But honestly, Porcelain. How do I subtly find out whether or not she's single?

**Kurt to Santana **_(5:03pm 16/03/13)  
_Play one of those question games where you ask her stuff and she asks you stuff. They're always easy ways to get to know each other.

**Santana to Kurt **_(5:04pm 16/03/13)  
_That is so third grade, Kurt!

**Kurt to Santana **_(5:06pm 16/03/13)  
_I don't know! Just ask her!

**Santana to Kurt **_(5:09pm 16/03/13)  
_Thanks for all your help, Lady Hummel -.- I'll be going now. Better start planning dinner or watch a movie or something. Maybe go for a run.

**Kurt to Santana **_(5:10pm 16/03/13)  
_You're waiting for her to text, aren't you?

**Santana to Kurt **_(5:12pm 16/03/13)  
_Yes, it seems like it's taking forever! Don't judge me. Okay goodbye.

**Quinn to Santana (10:30pm 16/03/13 **| _7:30pm 16/03/13)  
_Hi (:

**Santana to Quinn (10:32pm 16/03/13 **| _7:32pm 16/03/13)  
_Quinn! I thought you forgot about me! Hi!

**Quinn to Santana (10:34pm 16/03/13 **| _7:34pm 16/03/13)  
_I promised you that I wouldn't forget, silly! I got caught up with something and didn't get to bed when expected but I'm here now.

**Santana to Quinn (10:37pm 16/03/13 **| _7:37pm 16/03/13)  
_Got caught up with your boyfriend?

**Quinn to Santana (10:39pm 16/03/13 **| _7:39pm 16/03/13)  
_No, I don't have a boyfriend. It wouldn't be boyfriend anyway.

**Santana to Quinn (10:42pm 16/03/13 **| _7:42pm 16/03/13)  
_Caught up with your girlfriend then?

**Quinn to Santana (10:45pm 16/03/13 **| _7:45pm 16/03/13)  
_Tana, your subtlety sucks :P If you must know, I am single.

**Santana to Quinn (10:46pm 16/03/13 **| _7:46pm 16/03/13)  
_Guilty as charged! That's right; you broke poor Marley's heart yesterday.

**Quinn to Santana (10:49pm 16/03/13 **| _7:49pm 16/03/13)  
_hahaha that I did!

**Santana to Quinn (10:51pm 16/03/13 **| _7:51pm 16/03/13)  
_Would it be rude of me to say that I'm glad you cancelled your date with Marley?

**Quinn to Santana (10:54pm 16/03/13 **| _7:54pm 16/03/13)  
_Possibly a little bit but I'm glad to. I got to know you because of it. Anyway now you know my relationship status. Are you single?

**Santana to Quinn (10:55pm 16/03/13 **| _7:55pm 16/03/13)  
_I am single, yeah.

**Quinn to Santana (10:58pm 16/03/13 **| _7:58pm 16/03/13)  
_How old are you?

**Santana to Quinn (11:01pm 16/03/13 **| _8:01pm 16/03/13)  
_I'm 24. How old are you?

**Quinn to Santana (11:02pm 16/03/13 **| _8:02pm 16/03/13)  
_You won't believe this, and I promise you once again that I am not a creepy stalker, but I am also 24. I only just turned 24 last week.

**Santana to Quinn (11:04pm 16/03/13 **| _8:04pm 16/03/13)  
_Prove it :P

**Quinn to Santana (11:06pm 16/03/13 **| _8:06pm 16/03/13)  
_Prove what? My age?

**Santana to Quinn (11:09pm 16/03/13 **| _8:09pm 16/03/13)  
_Prove that you're you and not some creepy old man who "accidently" got a 24 year olds number :P

**Quinn to Santana (11:11pm 16/03/13 **| _8:11pm 16/03/13)  
_Well… if you insist, San.

**Quinn to Santana (11:11pm 16/03/13 **| _8:11pm 16/03/13)  
_*image sent*

**Santana to Quinn (11:13pm 16/03/13 **| _8:13pm 16/03/13)  
_I was joking, Q. But wow! You're so beautiful! Like… wow.

**Santana to Kurt **_(8:14pm 16/03/13)  
_Check out, Quinn.  
*image sent*

**Quinn to Santana (11:15pm 16/03/13 **| _8:15pm 16/03/13)  
_Oh, thank you. You don't have to say that, really.

**Santana to Quinn (11:17pm 16/03/13 **| _8:17pm 16/03/13)  
_I know I don't have to say that. I'm saying it because it's true and I wanted to say it. Your eyes! Oh my god.

**Quinn to Santana (11:20pm 16/03/13 **| _8:20pm 16/03/13)  
_Stop it! You're making me blush!

**Santana to Quinn (11:21pm 16/03/13 **| _8:21pm 16/03/13)  
_Would you send me a picture of you blushing. I bet you look even more adorable!  
Did you just take that picture now or was it a best pic selfie?

**Quinn to Santana (11:22pm 16/03/13 **| _8:22pm 16/03/13)  
_No!  
and yes, I took that picture just now. I turned on my lamp so that you could actually see me haha

**Santana to Quinn (11:23pm 16/03/13 **| _8:23pm 16/03/13)  
_But that's so unfair! I should be able to see the result of me complimenting you!  
Then I think it's only fair that I take a picture right now for you, isn't it?

**Quinn to Santana (11:24pm 16/03/13 **| _8:24pm 16/03/13)  
_No, shush.  
Yes, I do believe that is only fair :P

**Santana to Quinn (11:27pm 16/03/13 **| _8:27pm 16/03/13)  
_Well here goes nothing…  
*image sent*

**Quinn to Santana (11:29pm 16/03/13 **| _8:29pm 16/03/13)  
_Santana… I'm speechless :O

**Santana to Quinn (11:30pm 16/03/13 **| _8:30pm 16/03/13)  
_That bad, huh?

**Quinn to Santana (11:32pm 16/03/13 **| _8:32pm 16/03/13)  
_Quite the opposite actually… you're so gorgeous, Santana!

**Santana to Quinn (11:33pm 16/03/13 **| _8:33pm 16/03/13)  
_Luckily for me, ethnic people don't blush xD

**Quinn to Santana (11:34pm 16/03/13 **| _8:34pm 16/03/13)  
_Do you speak Spanish?!

**Santana to Quinn (11:35pm 16/03/13 **| _8:35pm_ _16/03/13)_  
I do! Buenas noches, hermosa niña. Tener dulces sueños.

**Quinn to Santana (11:36pm 16/03/13 **| _8:36pm 16/03/13)  
_That is so hot!

**Santana to Quinn (11:38pm 16/03/13 **| _8:38pm 16/03/13)  
_You don't speak Spanish, do you?

**Quinn to Santana (11:40pm 16/03/13 **| _8:40pm 16/03/13)  
_No, but it's still hot! Why? What'd you say?

**Santana to Quinn (11:41pm 16/03/13** | _8:41pm 16/03/13)  
_I said "Good night, beautiful girl. Have sweet dreams."

**Quinn to Santana (11:42pm 16/03/13 **| _8:42pm 16/03/13)  
_You're going to sleep? ):

**Santana to Quinn (11:43pm 16/03/13 **| _8:43pm 16/03/13)  
_No, but you are. I kept you up late last night and you need to get some sleep.

**Quinn to Santana (11:44pm 16/03/13 **| _8:44pm 16/03/13)  
_Can I call you first? We won't talk for long. I just want to hear your voice.

**Santana to Quinn (11:46pm 16/03/13 **| _8:46pm 16/03/13)  
_Sleep, mariposa. I'll call you tomorrow night, okay? 10pm your time so be ready. I won't be able to text too much tomorrow because I'm going to my friend's for a lunch function thing and he has banned the use of phones. I can sneak you a text here and there (;

**Quinn to Santana (11:47pm 16/03/13 **| _8:47pm 16/03/13)  
_Promise?

**Santana to Quinn (11:48pm 16/03/13 **| _8:48pm 16/03/13)  
_About which part, honey?

**Quinn to Santana (11:49pm 16/03/13** | _8:49pm 16/03/13)  
_All the parts. Mostly that you'll call me but also that you'll sneak me texts.

**Santana to Quinn (11:50pm 16/03/13 **| _8:50pm 16/03/13)  
_I promise both of those things. Good night, Quinn x

**Quinn to Santana (11:51pm 16/03/13 **| _8:51pm 16/03/13)  
_Good night, San x don't forget your promise!

**Santana to Quinn (11:52pm 16/03/13 **| _8:52pm 16/03/13)  
_Never, mariposa.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't have much to say but I feel weird not putting an author's note at the start so this will do._

**Rachel to Quinn (10:07am 17/03/13)  
**Morning, Q. How are you?

**Quinn to Rachel (10:10am 17/03/13)  
**Ugh when my phone went off, I got excited cause I thought it was Santana.  
I'm excited and nervous. How are you?

**Rachel to Quinn (10:13am 17/03/13)  
**Well that's rather rude.  
Why are you excited?

**Quinn to Rachel (10:17am 17/03/13)  
**Because Santana is calling me tonight.

**Rachel to Quinn (10:19am 17/03/13)  
**and why are you nervous?

**Quinn to Rachel (10:23am 17/03/13)  
**Refer to last text message.

**Rachel to Quinn (10:30am 17/03/13)  
**Don't be nervous! I'm sure it will go great!

**Quinn to Rachel (10:33am 17/03/13)  
**She sent me a picture of her last night.

**Rachel to Quinn (10:35am 17/03/13)  
**Um… do I want to see this or will I be scarred for life?

**Quinn to Rachel (10:37am 17/03/13)  
***image sent*

**Rachel to Quinn (10:40am 17/03/13)  
**Holy shit, Quinn! I'm straight and I would still be nervous to speak to her! Look at her!

**Quinn to Rachel (10:42am 17/03/13)  
**Thanks for helping.

**Rachel to Quinn (10:44am 17/03/13)  
**Oh my gosh! If you two start dating, you could have the hottest girl ever!

**Quinn to Rachel (10:50am 17/03/13)  
**Woah! Slow down there, champ! I think I'll leave you and your crazy thoughts alone now. See you round, Rach.

**Santana to Quinn (2:15pm 17/03/13 **| _11:15am 17/03/13)_  
Told you I'd keep my promise (;

**Quinn to Santana (2:16pm 17/03/13 **| _11:16am 17/03/13)_  
Is it sad that I've been staring at my phone like a lost puppy dog all morning?

**Santana to Quinn (2:49pm 17/03/13 **| _11:49am 17/03/13)_  
No, not at all. In fact, it's rather cute.

**Quinn to Santana (2:50pm 17/03/13 **| _11:50am 17/03/13)_  
I've been sitting here pouting whilst staring at my phone. All morning. Nothing else.

**Santana to Quinn (3:32pm 17/03/13 **| _12:32pm 17/03/13)_  
Send me a picture of how you've been staring at your phone? A pouty one.

**Quinn to Santana (3:33pm 17/03/13 **| _12:33pm 17/03/13)_  
*image sent*

**Santana to Quinn (3:57pm 17/03/13 **| _12:57pm 17/03/13)_  
Are you a real person? Like holy damn you are so adorable!

**Quinn to Santana (3:58pm 17/03/13 **| _12:58pm 17/03/13)_  
You're making me blush again, San!

**Santana to Quinn (4:46pm 17/03/13 **| _1:46pm 17/03/13)_  
Picture? :P

**Quinn to Santana (4:47pm 17/03/13 **| _1:47pm 17/03/13)_**  
**Not gonna happen!

**Santana to Quinn (5:01pm 17/03/13 **| _2:01pm 17/03/13)_  
It was worth a shot.  
I'm dressed up all nice for this lunch function thing. It's so boring and it's so frustrating having to sneak text you throughout the day. It only goes for a couple more hours.

**Quinn to Santana (5:02pm 17/03/13 **| _2:02pm 17/03/13)_  
Now it's my turn to ask but... picture? Preferably one where I can see your whole attire and not just your face.

**Santana to Quinn (5:23pm 17/03/13 **| _2:23pm 17/03/13)_  
You got it!  
*image sent*

**Quinn to Santana (5:24pm 17/03/13 **| _2:24pm 17/03/13)_  
Oh my god. You're hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. So hot.

**Santana to Quinn (5:26pm 17/03/13 **| _2:26pm 17/03/13)_  
Calm down there, sweetheart. I've been caught texting and I'm having my phone confiscated. Kurt is so uptight about this. I'll call you later. 10pm, don't forget.

**Quinn to Santana (5:27pm 17/03/13 **| _2:27pm 17/03/13)_  
I wouldn't forget it for the world! Have fun x

**Brittany to Kurt **_(3:32pm 17/03/13)_  
Kurt, give me back my phone.

**Kurt to Brittany **_(3:33pm 17/03/13)_  
Britt, you're using your phone right now. Wait is this Santana? Santana get off Brittany's phone!

**Brittany to Kurt **_(3:34pm 17/03/13)_  
I want my phone back! This is a life or death crisis. Why are you allowed to use your phone?

**Kurt to Brittany **_(3:36pm 17/03/13)_  
Texting Quinn is not life or death, Santana. Also I got your message last night, I was just busy. She's gorgeous! Anyway not the point. I'm allowed to use my phone cause I'm organising now and tonight.

**Brittany to Kurt **_(3:37pm 17/03/13)_  
She is gorgeous (: Kurt, I'm serious! Give it back!

**Kurt to Brittany **_(3:39pm 17/03/13)_  
and I'm seriously going to come and confiscate Britt's phone now. She can thank you for that.

**Sam to Kurt **_(6:05pm 17/03/13)_  
My phone, Kurt.

**Kurt to Sam **_(6:06pm 17/03/13)_  
Santana! Stop using people's phones! You're getting them all confiscated!

**Sam to Kurt **_(6:07pm 17/03/13)_  
Then give me my phone and no one else will lose their phone.

**Kurt to Sam **_(6:08pm 17/03/13)_  
You're going home in half an hour you'll survive. Give Sam back his phone or I'll take it.

**Sam to Kurt **_(6:09pm 17/03/13)_  
But that's half an hour too long, Kurt!

**Kurt to Sam **_(6:10pm 17/03/13)_  
That's it. I'm coming to take Sam's phone too.

**Santana to Quinn (9:40pm 17/03/13 **| _6:40pm 17/03/13)_  
Hello mariposa (:

**Quinn to Santana (9:42pm 17/03/13 **| _6:42pm 17/03/13)_  
San!

**Santana to Quinn (9:45pm 17/03/13 **| _6:45pm 17/03/13)_  
I've been hounding Kurt to give me back my phone all evening. I'm leaving now. Just thought I'd let you know. I'll call you in half an hour? It'll a little later then 10pm, I know but not by much.

**Quinn to Santana (9:46pm 17/03/13 **| _6:46pm 17/03/13)_  
It's fine. As long as you call.

Quinn's phone started ringing and her breath caught in her throat as she picked up. "Hello?"

"Quinn?" A raspy voice asked.

"Hi San!" Quinn managed to let go of the breath she holding.

"Wow… your voice… it's just as beautiful as you." Santana mentally slapped herself. Why did she lose her cool while talking to someone that she had only just met?

"You're just as charming over the phone as you are via text." Quinn laughed.

"To cute blondes like you…" Santana figured that Quinn must like her so called charm so she didn't stop herself anymore, "…always."

"Oh my gosh, San!" Quinn blushed.

"You're totally blushing. Any chance of a-"

"No, Santana!" Exclaimed Quinn, with an embarrassed giggle.

"You have a cute giggle." Smiled Santana as she thought about Quinn giggling because of something she'd said.

Quinn couldn't handle the adorable compliments so she changed the subject. "How was your day?"

Santana sighed. "Lady Hummel wouldn't give me my phone. Then he confiscated Brittany's when I text him to try get my phone back and then Sam's. It was boring. How was yours?"

"You missed me." Quinn teased.

"I did not." Santana tried to sound nonchalant about it but she just ended up sounding defensive which didn't work in her favour.

"You so did!" Laughed Quinn.

"Not." Not wanting to get caught out on being sappy, Santana changed the subject as Quinn had done before. "What were you doing all day?"

"Missing you." Quinn replied simply.

As much as the answer had made Santana feel bubbly, she didn't want Quinn to notice so she put on her teasing voice, "and how'd that go for you?"

"It turned out good in the end so the wait was worth it."

"What's your last name?" Santana blurted out.

"Fabray."

"You are so very cute, Quinn Fabray."

"and your last name?" Quinn asked, in hopes that she could call Santana by her last name and also say she is cute.

"Lopez."

"Santana Lopez. Damn your name is hot!" Well that ruined things.

"Apparently so is my dress." Santana smirked.

"I would say your dress is nice. You make the dress look hot though."

"Have a cold shower, Q." Santana laughed at the flustered sounding blonde.

"No, I'm good. Speak Spanish to me." Quinn demanded.

"But you can't even understand what I'm saying."

"I don't care. I liked when you text it. I want to hear you say it. I'm sure with your raspy voice, it will sound even hotter than it is to just read it." Quinn hoped that she had convinced the Latina.

"Eres una coqueta tales, mariposa." Santana made sure to say it in an extra raspy voice that she knew Quinn would love.

"Oh my god… more." Quinn breathed heavily.

"Creo que podría caer para usted fácilmente." Again with the rasp.

"What are you saying?" Quinn asked.

"The first part I said that you're such a pretty little butterfly." Santana smiled as she repeated it back for Quinn to understand.

"The second part?"

"Mariposa, that is for me to know and for you to wonder." Santana's smile turned into a smirk.

"Say it again so I can record and then google translate!" Quinn went to grab her laptop so she could record it.

"Creo que podría caer para usted fácilmente." Santana repeated.

"San! You didn't warn me! I wasn't ready!" Quinn pouted.

"You never told me to warn you, sweetheart."

"You did that on purpose." Quinn accused.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"You're avoiding the subject!" Quinn raised her voice in more accusation.

"I'm ending the subject and starting a new one. Don't you have school tomorrow?" Santana asked again.

"Fine. Yes, I do."

"So you have to get up early, yes?" Santana really didn't want Quinn to find out what she said.

"Mmhmm" Quinn knew where this was going and didn't like it at all.

"Bed time then."

"San, no!" Quinn shot up in her bed. Like sitting up was going to make her more assertive.

"You'll be too tired to teach kids in the morning if you don't sleep." Santana stated.

"Why are you being responsible?" Quinn huffed.

"Because I'm looking out for you, Q. Go to sleep."

"Ugh fine." Quinn used her grumpy voice.

"You're not really mad at me, mariposa. Good night, honey. Text me in the morning and I'll text back when I wake up and before you ask… yes, I promise."

"You know me so well already. Night, Tana." Quinn hung up the phone and tucked herself back into her blankets.

**Santana to Brittany **_(7:15pm 17/03/13)  
_Britt!

**Brittany to Santana **_(7:21pm 17/03/13)  
_Santana! How did the phone call go?!

**Santana to Brittany **_(7:23pm 17/03/13)  
_It was amazing! I can't believe how much I like her just by texting her since yesterday and seeing her pictures and now hearing her voice!

**Brittany to Santana **_(7:26pm 17/03/13)  
_Wow, San. You're really into her, huh?

**Santana to Brittany **_(7:30pm 17/03/13)  
_I just hope she'll be exactly the same around me in person as she is over the phone and in text.

**Brittany to Santana **_(7:32pm 17/03/13)  
_You have planned to meet up with each other?

**Santana to Brittany **_(7:35pm 17/03/13)  
_Well we haven't but I hope we do meet at some point.

**Brittany to Santana **_(7:41pm 17/03/13)  
_Just slow down a little, okay S? I don't want you to get hurt because you're rushing into things or you're assuming her feelings for you.

**Santana to Brittany **_(7:43pm 17/03/13)  
_It's okay if she doesn't like me like that, Britt. The way this is going, we're already friends. I was only saying that since we're friends, we're bound to meet up at some point, right?

**Brittany to Santana **_(7:45pm 17/03/13)  
_That's not what it sounded like to me, Santana. Just do me a favour and be careful, yeah? You need to be treated right this time round.

**Santana to Brittany **_(7:47pm 17/03/13)  
_Brittany, not now. We've gone over this. I forgive you for sleeping with Sam and we're still best friends. Nothing will change that. Just don't bring it up anymore.

**Brittany to Santana **_(7:51pm 17/03/13)  
_Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. I just wanted to make sure you know that I'm going to be looking out for you throughout the course of this relationship, even if it just does end up as friendship.

**Santana to Brittany **_(7:54pm 17/03/13)  
_Thanks, Britt Britt. I'm going to sleep now. I know it's early but I have to be up early for work. Gotta listen to more people yell at each other. Fun times! Night B.

**Brittany to Santana **_(7:57pm 17/03/13)  
_Sleep well, S.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much, everybody. It makes me so happy when my phone goes off telling me that I have a new story favourite / follower and even more happy when I get a nice review and you're all being so sweet._

**Santana to Quinn (12:00pm 18/03/13 **| _9:00am 18/03/13)  
_Good morning, blondie. I thought you would've text by now.

**Santana to Quinn (12:46pm 18/03/13 **| _9:46am 18/03/13)  
_I guess you're busy.

**Santana to Quinn (1:34pm 18/03/13 **| _10:34am 18/03/13)  
_Quinn, I'm bored! Work is boring this morning.

**Santana to Brittany **_(10:43am 18/03/13)  
_She hasn't text me yet!

**Brittany to Santana **_(10:46am 18/03/13)  
_It's still early. Give her a chance.

**Santana to Brittany **_(10:48am 18/03/13)  
_It's almost 2pm in Ohio, B. She said she'd text me in the morning.

**Brittany to Santana **_(10:51am 18/03/13)  
_She's probably busy, San.

**Santana to Brittany **_(10:54am 18/03/13)  
_What if something bad happened to her?

**Brittany to Santana **_(10:56am 18/03/13)  
_Okay Santana, stop. You've known the girl for 3 days and you're acting like you've known her for a lot longer. Maybe she thought you're coming on a little too strong and just needed a break or something.

**Santana to Brittany **_(11:01am 18/03/13)  
_Oh my gosh you're right! She probably thinks I'm major creepy or something!

**Brittany to Santana **_(11:04am 18/03/13)  
_and now you're blowing it way out of proportion. Just take it how it comes, yeah?

**Santana to Brittany **_(11:06am 18/03/13)  
_How am I going to speak to her now? She thinks I'm creepy and coming on too strong. I need to tone it down. How do I do that? What if she doesn't text me back.

**Brittany to Santana **_(11:09am 18/03/13)  
_San, you don't need to talk to her any differently. I'm sorry that I put that thought in your head. Stop worrying or I'll have to come over there and make you stop.

**Santana to Brittany **_(11:13am 18/03/13)  
_Okay. Sorry.

**Brittany to Santana **_(11:15am 18/03/13)  
_You all good?

**Santana to Brittany **_(11:16am 18/03/13)  
_Yup.

**Brittany to Santana **_(11:18am 18/03/13)  
_Liar.

**Santana to Brittany **_(11:20am 18/03/13)  
_I'm fine.

**Brittany to Santana **_(11:23am 18/03/13)_  
Whatever you say, Santana.

**Santana to Brittany **_(11:24am 18/03/13)  
_I have work to do. Cya Britt.

**Brittany to Santana **_(11:26am 18/03/13)  
_Again… whatever you say, Santana.  
Have a nice day. Text me later if you want to drown your sorrows with some alcoholic beverage.

**Quinn to Santana (4:34pm 18/03/13 **| _1:34pm 18/03/13)  
_I know, I have some serious explaining to do.

**Santana to Quinn (4:44pm 18/03/13 **| _1:41pm 18/03/13)  
_Don't worry about it.

**Quinn to Santana (4:46pm 18/03/13 **| _1:43pm 18/03/13)  
_No, I'm really sorry. My alarm didn't go off so I had to rush around and then I got to school, went to text you and realised I'd left my damned phone at home so I couldn't text you.

**Santana to Quinn (4:56pm 18/03/13 **| _1:49pm 18/03/13)  
_It's fine.

**Quinn to Santana (4:58pm 18/03/13 **| _1:51pm 18/03/13)  
_You're mad.

**Santana to Quinn (5:08pm 18/03/13 **| _2:08pm 18/03/13)  
_I'm not mad.

**Quinn to Santana (5:10pm 18/03/13 **| _2:10pm 18/03/13)  
_Then what's wrong?

**Santana to Quinn (5:20pm 18/03/13 **| _2:20pm 18/03/13)  
_Nothing.

**Quinn to Santana (5:23pm 18/03/13 **| _2:23pm 18/03/13)  
_Santana, I'm not stupid. You don't seem right by the way you're texting and your texts are extremely far apart.

**Santana to Quinn (5:33pm 18/03/13 **| _2:33pm 18/03/13)  
_I'm just busy.

**Quinn to Santana (5:35pm 18/03/13 **| _2:35pm 18/03/13)  
_Your messages are exactly 10 minutes apart each time.

**Santana to Quinn (5:38pm 18/03/13 **| _2:38pm 18/03/13)  
_I'll text you after work.

**Quinn to Santana (5:41pm 18/03/13 **| _2:41pm 18/03/13)  
_Okay.

**Quinn to Rachel (5:43pm 18/03/13)  
**Something's wrong with Santana.

**Santana to Kurt **_(2:44pm 18/03/13)  
_I need your help.

**Rachel to Quinn (5:46pm 18/03/13)  
**What's up?

**Kurt to Santana **_(2:46pm 18/03/13)  
_What's up?

**Quinn to Rachel (5:48pm 18/03/13)  
**I think she's mad at me because I didn't text her this morning when I said I would but I was running late. She isn't texting properly and she said she's busy but… I don't know.

**Santana to Kurt **_(2:49pm 18/03/13)  
_I totally just blew Quinn off and I feel really bad.

**Rachel to Quinn (5:50pm 18/03/13)  
**Maybe she's just busy.

**Kurt to Santana **_(2:51pm 18/03/13)  
_How do you mean?

**Quinn to Rachel (5:52pm 18/03/13)  
**No, she wasn't. Well she might have been but I'm pretty sure she still would have text me in a less bitter way and made me promise to text her later or something.

**Santana to Kurt **_(2:53pm 18/03/13)  
_She didn't text me when she was supposed to so I got worried and text Britt and then Britt told me that maybe Quinn thinks I'm coming on too strong and that I'm scaring her so she just wasn't texting me because she was creeped out.

**Rachel to Quinn (5:54pm 18/03/13)  
**Honey, I wish I could help but I have serious packing to do and then I'm going to Finn's parents' house for dinner.

**Kurt to Santana **_(2:55pm 18/03/13)  
_Why didn't she text you when she said she would?

**Quinn to Rachel (5:56pm 18/03/13)  
**Oh so now you're too busy to text me? Do I repel people or something?

**Santana to Kurt **_(2:57pm 18/03/13)  
_She was running really late for work and when she went to text me, she realised she left her phone at home.

**Rachel to Quinn (5:58pm 18/03/13)  
**That's not it at all, Q. You know I love you. I really am busy. Maybe Santana is too. Text me when you hear from her, okay? xx

**Kurt to Santana **_(2:59pm 18/03/13)  
_So what are you worried about? It was obviously just a mistake.

**Quinn to Rachel (6:00pm 18/03/13)  
**Yeah, yeah. Have fun, Rach xx

**Santana to Kurt **_(3:01pm 18/03/13)  
_Because what if Brittany is right? What if Quinn was just saying that she left her phone at home? When all day she was texting her other friends and avoiding me.

**Kurt to Santana **_(3:03pm 18/03/13)  
_Maybe you should be asking Quinn this and not me.

**Santana to Kurt **_(3:05pm 18/03/13)  
_But that might annoy her even more.

**Kurt to Santana **_(3:07pm 18/03/13)  
_Then keep worrying about whether or not she's annoyed.

**Santana to Kurt **_(3:09pm 18/03/13)  
_But then… ugh you're right. I should just ask her.

**Kurt to Santana **_(3:11pm 18/03/13)  
_I know I'm right. Now get back to work, text her after work because that way you won't have any disruptions if it gets serious.

**Santana to Kurt **_(3:13pm 18/03/13)  
_Okay, thank you.

**Kurt to Santana **_(3:15pm 18/03/13)  
_Anytime. Tell me how it goes.

**Santana to Kurt **_(6:05pm 18/03/13)  
_I can't do it.

**Kurt to Santana **_(6:09pm 18/03/13)  
_Santana, put yourself out of this misery and just ask her! You never know, she could be thinking the same thing since you avoided her.

**Santana to Kurt **_(6:11pm 18/03/13)  
_You do it. I'll come over and give you my phone and you can do it for me.

**Kurt to Santana **_(6:15pm 18/03/13)  
_Santana…

**Quinn to Santana (9:16pm 18/03/13 **| _6:16pm 18/03/13)  
_Sorry if I'm interrupting something but I was just wondering when you finish work.

**Santana to Kurt **_(6:17pm 18/03/13)  
_Quinn just text me.

**Kurt to Santana **_(6:19pm 18/03/13)  
_Saying what?

**Santana to Kurt **_(6:20pm 18/03/13)  
_She wants to know when I finish work.

**Kurt to Santana **_(6:23pm 18/03/13)  
_Which you have. 23 minutes ago. She's obviously worried that you're avoiding texting her. Which is exactly what you're doing.

**Santana to Kurt **_(6:26pm 18/03/13)  
_I don't know what to say to start this talk off.

**Kurt to Santana**_ (6:29pm 18/03/13)  
_You'll figure it out. But you better do it soon. Good night, Santana.

**Santana to Quinn (9:31pm 18/03/13 **| _6:31pm 18/03/13)  
_I'm sorry.

**Quinn to Santana (9:32pm 18/03/13 **| _6:32pm 18/03/13)  
_For what?

**Santana to Quinn (9:35pm 18/03/13 **| _6:35pm 18/03/13)  
_I finished work 35 minutes ago and I wasn't even the slightest bit busy today.

**Quinn to Santana (9:37pm 18/03/13 **| _6:37pm 18/03/13)  
_Is it because I didn't text you until later? Santana, I said I'm sorry about that. Don't be mad at me.

**Santana to Quinn (9:40pm 18/03/13 **| _6:40pm 18/03/13)  
_I'm not mad at you, I promise. That part was the truth.

**Quinn to Santana (9:43pm 18/03/13 **| _6:43pm 18/03/13)  
_Then why were you avoiding texting me?

**Santana to Quinn (9:47pm 18/03/13 **| _6:47pm 18/03/13)  
_Do you think I'm coming on too strong? Like that we're going really fast with this thing that came out of nowhere? Am I annoying to you how I feel like talking to you a lot?

**Quinn to Santana (9:51pm 18/03/13 **| _6:51pm 18/03/13)  
_I can see why you'd think that but in all honesty… no. No, I don't think we're going really fast. For two reasons. 1: so far we've just been harmless flirting and 2: it just feels natural this way. Like we just clicked right away. Why did you suddenly jump to the conclusion that I'd be annoyed by you wanting to talk to me?

**Santana to Quinn (9:44pm 18/03/13 **| _6:44pm 18/03/13)  
_Brittany said that maybe my coming on too strong and the way I feel was creeping you out.

**Quinn to Santana (9:46pm 18/03/13 **| _6:46pm 18/03/13)  
_Well I like it when you compliment me and want to talk to me as much as I want to talk to you. Also that couldn't be right because I don't actually know how you feel.

**Santana to Quinn (9:51pm 18/03/13 **| _6:51pm 18/03/13)  
_It's early days, Quinn. But I like you. It's silly but I smile every time I see your name pop up on my screen.

**Quinn to Santana (9:54pm 18/03/13 **| _6:54pm 18/03/13)  
_I like you too.

**Santana to Quinn (9:56pm 18/03/13 **| _6:56pm 18/03/13)  
_You do?

**Quinn to Santana (9:59pm 18/03/13 **| _6:59pm 18/03/13)  
_Yes, and screw the people who say that we can't like each other just because we've only known each other for a few days or because we haven't even met. They may know us but they don't know how we work together, Santana.

**Santana to Quinn (10:01pm 18/03/13 **| _7:01pm 18/03/13)  
_You're right, I'm sorry.

**Quinn to Santana (10:05pm 18/03/13 **| _7:05pm 18/03/13)  
_Next time you have a problem with something to do with me, talk to me about it. No more avoiding me, okay?

**Santana to Quinn (10:07pm 18/03/13 **| _7:07pm 18/03/13)  
_Okay, mariposa. I won't avoid you again.

**Quinn to Santana (10:11pm 18/03/13 **| _7:11pm 18/03/13)  
_Good. Now I need to get some sleep. I've had a stressful day. Good night, honey.

**Santana to Quinn (10:12pm 18/03/13 **| _7:12pm 18/03/13)  
_I don't want you to go to sleep. I'm worried I'll have to go another day without talking to you again.

**Quinn to Santana (10:14pm 18/03/13 **| _7:14pm 18/03/13)  
_Don't worry, cutie. I've set 3 different alarms so I will be up nice and early tomorrow. To make it up to you, I'll send you a sleepy selfie.

**Quinn to Santana (10:15pm 18/03/13 **| _7:15pm 18/03/13)  
_*image sent*

**Santana to Quinn (10:17pm 18/03/13 **| _7:17pm 18/03/13)  
_Aw baby, you look so tired. But you look so cute oh my gosh! Okay I'll let you sleep. Good night, beautiful xox

**Quinn to Santana (10:18pm 18/03/13 **| _7:18pm 18/03/13)  
_Night San xox

**Santana to Kurt **_(7:20pm 18/03/13)  
_Everything is fine. Sorry for being horribly annoying earlier. I hope you have a good night xx

**Kurt to Santana **_(7:22pm 18/03/13)  
_Glad to hear it, honey. Night.


	5. Chapter 5

_For the people who think the story is moving really fast, I'm wondering if you have ever text or messaged someone you've never met who you become interested in. Because I know that I have and we moved really fast into liking each other and we got into a relationship less than a week later. It's kinda just how it works while texting someone constantly but don't worry. We will deal with the hardships of distance and they're not going to move really fast like a lot of you are possibly expecting._

_The updates aren't going to be as quick anymore because this is all I had posted before but I will continue to write and am hoping to get one or two chapters up a day. _

**Quinn to Santana (7:35am 18/03/13 **| _4:35am 18/03/13)  
_Any chance you're awake at ungodly hours?

**Quinn to Santana (8:43am 18/03/13 **| _5:43am 18/03/13)  
_Obviously not. I hope you're having a good sleep xx

**Quinn to Rachel (9:04am 18/03/13)  
**I'm moping ):

**Rachel to Quinn (9:07am 18/03/13)  
**Aren't you meant to be teaching, not moping?

**Quinn to Rachel (9:12am 18/03/13)  
**I'm teaching and moping ):

**Rachel to Quinn (9:14am 18/03/13)  
**Do I have to ask why or is it what I'm thinking to which I will respond with "stop being silly"

**Quinn to Rachel (9:21am 18/03/13)  
**The latter. I'm not being silly!

**Rachel to Quinn (9:23am 18/03/13)  
**Do you have a free period next?

**Quinn to Rachel (9:29am 18/03/13)  
**Yeah

**Rachel to Quinn (9:31am 18/03/13)  
**Do you want me to come get you and take you out for a coffee?

**Quinn to Rachel (9:37am 18/03/13)  
**Nah, I'll just grade some papers.

**Rachel to Quinn (9:41am 18/03/13)  
**Okay well get back to work. Those kids need to be taught. Don't you have a no texting policy?

**Quinn to Rachel (9:46am 18/03/13)  
**No, they can text as long as they get their work done.

**Rachel to Quinn (9:51am 18/03/13)  
**Okay, well I'm going to let you go anyway. Bye Q.

**Quinn to Rachel (9:56am 18/03/13)  
**Fine ): bye.

**Santana to Quinn (10:11am 18/03/13 **| _7:11am 18/03/13)  
_Somebody missed me!

**Quinn to Santana (10:13am 18/03/13 **| _7:13am 18/03/13)  
_What are you doing right at this moment?

**Santana to Quinn (10:14am 18/03/13 **| _7:14am 18/03/13)  
_I literally just woke up and am still lying in bed. Why's that?

**Quinn to Santana (10:15am 18/03/13 **| _7:15am 18/03/13)  
_Don't decline my call, okay?

"Quinn, it's too early to be talking on the phone…" Santana complained sleepily. She didn't know why she didn't just decline the call and say she would talk to her later.

"You're sleepy voice is so sexy!" Oh yes she did. This girl was too adorable to decline.

"I'm hanging up on you!" Santana teased playfully. She kind of liked how much Quinn liked talking to her.

"Please don't!" Quinn begged.

"I suppose, since you asked nicely. I'm too tired to move. I think I'm about to come down with a cold." Santana rubbed her head which was throbbing and fought the urge to cough.

"What time do you have to get up for work?" Quinn questioned.

"In half an hour."

"Take a sick day?" Suggested Quinn. She was suggesting it but really she wanted to tell Santana to have a sick day. She didn't want the poor girl to get sick.

"But I'm not sick." She wanted to add 'yet' but bit her tongue.

"What if you do get sick though?" Quinn worried.

"Then I'll take a sick day when I actually get sick."

"But if you take a sick day then you might not end up getting sick since you would have rested." Explained Quinn who realised she was spending her phone call arguing with Santana now instead of trying to get cheered up.

"Don't be silly. I won't get sick. I'm probably just tired." Santana waved her hand in the air as if to add a more convincing effect.

"Whatever you say, Santana." Quinn deadpanned.

"How are you?" Santana wasn't changing the subject just to avoid the argument. She genuinely wanted to know how the cute blonde was.

"Mopey, you?" Quinn desperately wanted to just lay down and not worry about having classes for the rest of the day.

"I already told you, I'm tired. Why are you mopey?" Santana asked.

"How are you, emotionally, not physically?" Quinn avoided the question but somehow knew that it wouldn't work.

"You avoided my question." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"So did you." Accused Quinn. She was embarrassed to tell Santana why she was mopey.

"I'm good. Why are you mopey?"

Quinn sighed."I was thinking about what it would be like to meet you and then I realised that I'm still not coming over there for a couple of months and yeah now I just feel mopey."

Santana smiled a little, even though the thought made her somewhat mopey too. "Aw sweetie, don't feel mopey. Maybe it's better that it's a couple of months away so we can get to know each other better before we meet."

"Yeah but okay… people who just meet each other go on dates to get to know each other when they share a common interest in each other but we have to settle for text messages and phone calls. It's not fair." Quinn's shoulders slumped and she felt like screaming and crying. Why was she getting so worked up over this?

"I'd rather settle for texting you and calling you than not having known you at all."

"You're right. I agree with you." Quinn sighed but this time contentedly. "I can still be mopey about it though, right?"

"No! I want happy Quinn, not sad Quinn! After this call, I want you to send me a picture of you smiling and being happy!" Santana was starting to wake up a little now so she could put more emotion into her voice to express how much she wanted Quinn to be happy.

"Yeah, yeah. Will do." Quinn smiled through her anger and mopiness.

"I have to get up and get ready for work now. I actually have quite a busy day ahead so I'll text you later." Santana sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"You have a busy day or you're avoiding me?" Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"I promise it's a busy day, Q." Santana chuckled.

"Okay well I better let you go then." The disappointment in Quinn's voice was very noticeable.

"How about I text you periodically throughout the day and I'll call you later?" Santana suggested in hopes that would make Quinn feel a little better.

"That sounds almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"I'd rather you take me out for dinner later."

"When you come over here, I will take you out for dinner. I really have to go or I'll be late." Santana rushed.

"Have a good day at work, sweetie."

"You too!" Quinn hung up the phone and slumped in her chair.

**Quinn to Rachel (12:21pm 18/03/13)  
**Santana is busy at work all day.

**Rachel to Quinn (12:25pm 18/03/13)  
**Is she actually busy this time?

**Quinn to Rachel (12:27pm 18/03/13)  
**Yes, she's really busy this time. Which leaves me with nothing to do but teach kids and text you. This sucks.

**Rachel to Quinn (12:31pm 18/03/13)  
**Wow thanks, Q. Such a charmer.

**Quinn to Rachel (12:43pm 18/03/13)  
**Need any help with packing? I could come around after school and help out.

**Rachel to Quinn (12:46pm 18/03/13)  
**That would be wonderful! The sooner I can get everything packed, the sooner I can go!

**Quinn to Rachel (12:49pm 18/03/13)  
**You don't have to leave me so soon, you know?

**Rachel to Quinn (12:53pm 18/03/13)  
**Aw Quinn! Don't be a sad sack! We'll visit each other regularly and I'm not leaving for at least another month!

**Quinn to Rachel (12:56pm 18/03/13)  
**But I don't have any other good friends! I'll be lonely!

**Rachel to Quinn (12:59pm 18/03/13)  
**What are you even talking about? You have Artie and Puck and you can make friends with Marley and Mr. Schue will still be working at the school for a long time! You have loads of people!

**Quinn to Rachel (1:05pm 18/03/13)  
**Okay here's what's wrong with your list:  
Artie is with Kitty. Wherever Artie goes, Kitty is sure to follow. Kitty and I have a mutual dislike for each other since that time I mentored her.  
Puck is my baby daddy. We don't really talk anymore since that. We kind of do but not enough for us to be good friends.  
I was meant to go on a blind date with Marley and I cancelled it for no reason and now she's going on a date with some guy called Jake and I just think it would be awkward plus I don't even know her.  
Mr. Schue is like 40. That's it. No more reasons needed.

**Rachel to Quinn (1:07pm 18/03/13)  
**Well maybe if you weren't so picky, you'd have more friends.

**Quinn to Rachel (1:11pm 18/03/13)  
**They were all legitimate reasons!

**Rachel to Quinn (1:17pm 18/03/13)  
**They were not! You're being picky! You're picking at all the little threads because you're stubborn and would rather just have the whole jumper!

**Quinn to Rachel (1:23pm 18/03/13)  
**What crazy kind of analogy was that?

**Rachel to Quinn (1:25pm 18/03/13)  
**I'm saying that I'm the jumper and you're being stubborn about me leaving so you're picking at all the little things about the other people so you will talk yourself into the fact that you just want me.

**Quinn to Rachel (1:27pm 18/03/13)  
**You're mental. That's not what I'm doing at all.

**Rachel to Quinn (1:31pm 18/03/13)  
**It is, Quinn!

**Quinn to Rachel (1:36pm 18/03/13)  
**Stop arguing with me!

**Rachel to Quinn (1:39pm 18/03/13)  
**Admit it! I'm right!

**Quinn to Rachel (1:43pm 18/03/13)  
**I'll see you later, Rach!

**Santana to Quinn (1:44pm 18/03/13 **| _10:44am 18/03/13)  
_Hey there, cutie.

**Rachel to Quinn (1:45pm 18/03/13)  
**Subject avoider!

**Quinn to Rachel (1:47pm 18/03/13)  
**Am not! I have to go! I will swing by after school.

**Quinn to Santana (1:49pm 18/03/13 **| _10:49am 18/03/13)  
_Hi! How's work?

**Rachel to Quinn (1:51pm 18/03/13)  
**Fine! Bye.

**Santana to Quinn (2:04pm 18/03/13 **| _11:04am 18/03/13)  
_It's exhausting and it's still only early. How about you? How's teaching?

**Quinn to Santana (2:09pm 18/03/13 **| _11:09am 18/03/13)  
_You don't have to text me if it's making it harder.  
Well y'know how last period is. Everyone wants to go home including the teacher.

**Santana to Quinn (2:24pm 18/03/13 **| _11:24am 18/03/13)  
_No, it's fine.  
haha oh Quinn. Anything fun planned after work or just going to go home and chill?

**Quinn to Santana (2:27pm 18/03/13 **| _11:27pm 18/03/13)  
_I'm going to go help Rachel pack. Does that count as fun?

**Santana to Quinn (2:35pm 18/03/13 **| _11:35am 18/03/13)  
_Well I guess that depends… do you think helping Rachel pack will be fun?

**Quinn to Santana (2:37pm 18/03/13 **| _11:37am 18/03/13)  
_In some ways. It will be nice to spend some more time with her but it's never fun having your ear chewed off.

**Santana to Quinn (2:46pm 18/03/13 **| _11:46am 18/03/13)  
_Wait… what?

**Quinn to Santana (2:48pm 18/03/13 **| _11:48am 18/03/13)  
_I mean she talks a lot lol you've never heard that expression?

**Santana to Quinn (2:57pm 18/03/13 **| _11:57am 18/03/13)  
_Can't say I have.

**Quinn to Santana (3:15pm 18/03/13 **| _12:15pm 18/03/13)  
_I better pack up here and get on with helping Rachel. Call me later?

**Santana to Quinn (3:21pm 18/03/13 **| _12:21pm 18/03/13)  
_Will do, honey. Have a good time.

**Quinn to Rachel (3:43pm 18/03/13)  
**I'll be round soon. Want me to pick up some wine?

**Rachel to Quinn (3:47pm 18/03/13)  
**I have a little bit here but you could always pick some more up, if you like.

**Quinn to Rachel (3:49pm 18/03/13)  
**A simple "yes" would have been fine, Rachel. See you soon.

**Santana to Quinn (9:43pm 18/03/13 **| 6_:43pm 18/03/13)  
_Q, pick up your phone. I've called like 3 times already.

"Saaaannyyyyyyy!" Quinn slurred happily.

"Hi Quinn… uh… what are you doing?" Santana was pretty sure Quinn was drunk.

"Just hanging out with Raaach. What 'bout you?"

"Are you drunk?" Santana laughed.

"Nope. Not at all. Not drunk, not me." Quinn answered way too fast and then started laughing.

"I can call you back tomorrow if you want." Santana didn't hate that Quinn was drunk, she just didn't want to ruin her Rachel's time together.

"But Sannyyyyyyy. I'm not drunk." Quinn lied.

Santana laughed, "and now you're a drunken liar."

"Okay, maybe a little bit. I might be drunk." Quinn tried to say seriously but ended up giggling.

"or a lot." Santana chuckled. "I'll leave you to it, okay?"

"But I'll miss you, Sanny." Quinn pouted.

"I know. I'll miss you too but you're out having fun so I should leave you." Santana felt bad for taking her away from her friend.

"I really like you, Santana. I wish you could come have fun too and have drinks too." Quinn slurred. She stumbled a little but caught herself on the wall.

"Quinn, I wish I could too. But you're slurring every word and I can barely understand what you're saying." Santana wasn't amused anymore. She didn't want Rachel to get mad at her or Quinn.

"You don't like me?" Quinn sniffled.

"Quinn, don't be silly. Of course I do. I just want you to go have fun without my disruption. Are you crying?"

"No." Quinn lied again.

"Quinn…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this." Quinn said with obvious embarrassment in her voice.

"I understand. But either you say goodbye nicely or I will hang up on you." She knew that she sounded harsh but she couldn't keep Quinn from having fun any longer. So she thought she'd better explain herself a little. "Because you need to go have some fun. But don't stay out too late, you have school tomorrow. Don't want to be teaching noisy kids with a hangover."

"Okay, yeah, you're right." Quinn laughed, thinking about how annoyed she is going to be at kids tomorrow. "Night Sanny."

"Night, Quinn. Have fun!" Santana hung up and shook her head. Quinn was even cute when she was drunk.

**Santana to Quinn (10:12pm 18/03/13 **| _7:12pm 18/03/13)  
_Have a good night, mariposa xx I'll miss you.


	6. Chapter 6

_You guys are going to hate me because this chapter is really short but hopefully the end of this chapter will make up for it._

"Hello this is Figgins."

"Hi, it's Quinn."" Quinn half groaned, half mumbled into the phone.

"Quinn, you don't sound very good at all. Are you calling in sick?" Why did Figgins have to talk so loud?

"Yes, sorry. I think I might have eaten something bad last night and I'm just not feeling up to it."

"That's fine. Get some rest. Will you be in tomorrow?" How was his voice making her feel even more sick?

"I will be. I hope to be feeling better by tomorrow. Thank you." Quinn felt like she was going to throw up and she hoped that Figgins wouldn't try continue the conversation.

"I hope you feel better soon. Have a nice day."

"Thank you. You too." Quinn hung up and rushed the bathroom.

**Santana to Quinn (10:32am 19/03/13 **| _7:32am 19/03/13)  
_How you feeling this morning?

**Santana to Quinn (10:43am 19/03/13 **| _7:43am 19/03/13)  
_You're not mad at me for what I said last night, are you?

**Santana to Quinn (11:16am 19/03/13 **| _8:16am 19/03/13)  
_Oh well, I'm leaving now. Text me when you can.

**Quinn to Santana (12:34pm 19/03/13 **| _9:34am 19/03/13)  
_Firstly: I feel like I got hit by a train and I can't stop throwing up.  
Secondly: No, I'm not mad at you. I've just been sleeping and being sick.  
Thirdly: Have a good day at work, and I can text you now.

**Quinn to Rachel (12:36pm 19/03/13)  
**Do you feel as shit as I do?

**Rachel to Quinn (12:39pm 19/03/13)  
**I'll put it this way. I am glad that Finn is the one who works and not me.

**Quinn to Rachel (12:45pm 19/03/13)  
**You're right, that is lucky for you.

**Rachel to Quinn (12:47pm 19/03/13)  
**I feel so sorry for you having to work today. Are you surviving?

**Quinn to Rachel (12:50pm 19/03/13)  
**I called in sick. There is no way I was going to work with this hangover.

**Rachel to Quinn (12:53pm 19/03/13)  
**Been throwing up?

**Quinn to Rachel (12:57pm 19/03/13)  
**I was but I haven't for a while now so I think I'm getting over that part of it. Have you?

**Rachel to Quinn (1:02pm 19/03/13)  
**I did a couple of times but I'm fine now too.

**Quinn to Santana (1:03pm 19/03/13 **| _10:03am 19/03/13)  
_I suppose work is keeping you busy today.

**Quinn to Rachel (1:04pm 19/03/13)  
**Santana hasn't text me for a few hours.

**Rachel to Quinn (1:07pm 19/03/13)  
**Trust me, everything will be fine.

**Quinn to Rachel (1:09pm 19/03/13)  
**I'm not saying it isn't fine. I'm just complaining because I'm a whiney baby.

**Rachel to Quinn (1:13pm 19/03/13)  
**I'm going to bring you over some lunch. I'll be there shortly.

**Quinn to Rachel (1:15pm 19/03/13)  
**Something unhealthy please!

"Ding dong" Rachel chimed as she walked through the door.

"Are you serious, Rach?" Quinn looked at the smiling girl. "You don't even look hungover at all."

"I feel a lot better now that I got up and had a shower. After we eat, you should have a shower. You'll feel better, I promise."

"I'm starving now though so give me my food. What did you get me?" Quinn grabbed for the bag in Rachel's hand.

"It's a burger." Rachel smiled.

Quinn took a bite into the burger and her eyes lit up. "You asked for bacon in this, didn't you?"

"Sure did!" Rachel laughed. "Now eat up and then go shower so you're feeling better. I was just coming past and I thought I'd better bring you something to eat. I'm going to take you out for dinner tonight so make sure you're dressed in something nice. Actually casual… but nice casual."

"Okay Rachel. Sounds good. What time should I be ready by?"

"Around 4:30pm. I know, it's a little early but I'll be there at some time between then and 5:30pm depending on when I drive back so be ready cause I don't want to have to wait, got it?" Rachel pointed her finger with a teasing smile on her face.

"You're demanding. Okay fine. I will be ready by then." Quinn took another bite of her burger and gave Rachel a hug. "I'll see you in a few hours."

**Santana to Quinn (4:42pm 19/03/13 **| _1:42pm 19/03/13)  
_Are you drinking plenty of water?

**Quinn to Santana (4:47pm 19/03/13 **| _1:47pm 19/03/13)  
_I was but I ran out about half an hour ago and Rachel will be here soon so I don't feel like moving until I have to.

**Santana to Quinn (4:51pm 19/03/13 **| _1:51pm 19/03/13)  
_I'll be there in about 5 minutes to get you that water.

**Quinn to Santana (4:53pm 19/03/13 **| _1:53pm 19/03/13)  
_Very funny, Santana.

**Santana to Quinn (4:56pm 19/03/13 **| _1:56pm 19/03/13)  
_You know that I love to tease.

**Quinn to Santana (4:57pm 19/03/13 **| _1:57pm 19/03/13)  
_Good timing. Rachel is here and you managed to time it perfectly within the 5 minutes you said you would be here. Clever.

"It's open!" Quinn called out. Rachel could let herself in.

"I don't think Rachel is coming to pick you up for dinner, mariposa." Quinn turned around slowly. As soon as she heard that raspy voice, her mind went blank. A tanned hand reached out with a bottle in it, "and here's that water I promised."


	7. Chapter 7

_I would like to apologise for the delay. Microsoft Word 2010 is really shitty and I'm 99% done with it. Mum will install 2013 for me soon but I decided to bite the bullet and put up with 2010. That 1% as been brought through with alcohol so I also would like to apologise for the content of this chapter or any mistakes that I make because I am very drunk. I'm drinking spirits from a glass not mixed with anything. Also drowning my sorrows woo~ also I'm introducing Beth in this chapter but it's going to be a little different than how it actually happened on the show. You will see._

"You know it's kind of unnerving for me to show up to meet someone who I can't seem to get off my mind, to have her just sit and stare at me." Santana smiled confidently as she put the water bottle down on the table and took a step closer to Quinn. "Mind if I sit here?"

Quinn could only nod and gesture to the spot next to her on the couch.

After what felt like hours, Quinn cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. It's just that… you're here."

"Yes, Q." Santana giggled. "I'm here. How's about we go get some dinner?"

Quinn's courage suddenly came back, "Is _the_ Santana Lopez asking me out on a date?"

Santana's cheeks perked up in a smile and her mouth opened to let out a sarcastic laugh. "She most certainly is. Unless you would rather us just sit here and text each other?"

"That isn't funny." Yet Quinn was laughing. "Okay well I didn't really get dressed that nicely."

Santana examined Quinn as she stood up. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a loose blue sweater. "I think you look beautiful." Santana's eyes finished travelling when they got to Quinn's eyes, "and your eyes are even more gorgeous in person."

"Thanks." Quinn mumbled, her head lowering, trying to hide the blush that was forming in her cheeks.

"Finally." Santana sighed. "Finally get to see the effect my compliments have on you. Just as I suspected… your blush is adorable." Santana made her way to the door and held it open. "Shall we?"

Quinn walked past but stopped to wait for Santana to get out of the way so she could lock the door behind them. Santana opened the car door for Quinn but she just should her head. "We'll walk. I know a place you might like. It isn't far from here."

Santana shut her car door and extended her hand out for the blonde. "Then you lead the way, mariposa." Quinn smiled shyly and took hold of the outstretched hand.

The walk to Breadsticks was quiet but not in an awkward way. It was more content as the two girls just took in being able to hold each other's hands as they walked.

Quinn had to remind herself to thank Rachel for this blessing when she had a free moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.

"How's your head, darling?" Santana side-eyed the blonde as they walked.

"It's okay. I can't really complain seeing as how happy I feel right now." Quinn tried to hide her smile but failed as her lips spread across her face.

"So cutie pie, are we almost there?" Santana liked it when Quinn blushed and she always seemed to blush when she called her sweet names or complimented her.

Quinn bowed her head so Santana wouldn't see her blushing at the cute name but failed, once again, at hiding the redness that crept over her cheeks. "We're almost there. Just around this corner."

"Good, because I'm starving. I refused to eat the food on the plane because that tastes disgusting." Santana shivered as she remembered taking a bite of one of their TV dinners that they served on the plane.

"Breadsticks will change your life!" Quinn announced with confidence. She was a little worried though that Santana wouldn't really enjoy the food and that their first date would suck.

Santana chuckled, "I'm sure it will."

Once the girls settled into their seats and their food arrived, Santana decided that she wanted to get to know Quinn more.

"So this is a date. You're supposed to tell me stuff about yourself that I don't know already."

"Oh um…" this caught Quinn off guard. She didn't really know what to say about herself. "Okay… back in high school, I was a cheerleader on the school's cheer squad, The Cheerios. My mother and father got divorced shortly after I graduated because my mother was fed up with the way my father ran things in our family. I don't keep in contact with him anymore because he doesn't accept my lifestyle choices."

"Oh I'm sorry, Quinn." Santana didn't know whether to reach out and grab her hand or not.

"No, don't be. I'm fine with it. He wasn't the best father anyway. Our family has been happier since he's been out of the picture." Quinn stopped talking and took a deep breath, realising she needed to tell Santana something before she found out for herself somehow.

"Is everything okay?" Santana asked, noticing the change in Quinn's demeanour.

"San, I need to uh… there's something else about me that you should know…" Quinn was looking at the table, doing everything she could to avoid looking at Santana.

"Yes…" Santana urged her on.

"When I was 16, I was dating this really nice guy, Finn. I cheated on him with his best friend, Puck. I felt really bad so I didn't tell him for a very long time because I was worried that he would get hurt and then I got kicked off the Cheerios and he found out that I cheated and I got kicked out of home and…"

"Q, you're rambling." Santana's eyes were filled with concern as she took hold of the blonde's hand who had now started crying.

"I got pregnant. I cheated on Finn and got pregnant with Puck's baby." Quinn chanced a look at Santana and saw confusion on her face but it turned soft and caring just as quickly.

"It's okay. Don't cry, mariposa. Do you want to wait until we get back to your house to finish talking about this?" Santana leaned over the table to reach over and wipe away the tears that were falling from watery hazel eyes. Quinn nodded, lost for words.

"Well I graduated from high school and went straight to college to get a lawyer's degree. I was doing really well in my classes and this cheap lawyer's firm found me when I had just turned 20 and they decided to hire me and carry on my degree through an apprenticeship. I don't even know if that's legal but that's how I did it. Once I got it, I moved on to the firm where I work now and it's really good. I get on with my boss really well which is why I could get today and tomorrow off easily." Santana explained her life story in hopes to get Quinn's mind off of her situation.

"So you're going home tomorrow?" Quinn pouted.

"If you decide that you wouldn't like to get rid of me quite so early, I can arrange to stay a little longer. Like maybe till Thursday or Friday." Santana smirked.

"I don't want to get rid of you at all. But I have work so I won't be able to see you at all if you did stay here longer." Quinn pouted even more.

"About that… Rachel said she called some Figgins guy and arranged for you to have the week off. They called in some lady to sub for your music classes and have it all sorted."

"Wow I really have to thank Rachel for getting all this sorted out. How long have you two been planning this?" Quinn asked. She was interested in the idea of Santana and her best friend talking to each other and planning a surprise.

"Since yesterday actually. It was Rachel's idea. I mean, I wanted to come and see you but I didn't think it would be this soon or this easy. I'm glad I had some inside help."

"How did you even get her number?"

"She was the one who text me first. I don't know how she got my number." Santana's brows knitted together in confusion. She'd never actually thought about that.

"Rachel is crazy. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Quinn laughed.

"Do you want anything else or do you want to get going?" Santana gestured to Quinn's empty plate.

"Let's go." Quinn stood up and left some money on the table to pay for the food. Santana insisted on paying but Quinn had told her that she flew all the way here to see her so the least she could do was pay for dinner.

Once the girls were inside and sitting on the couch, Quinn turned to Santana and opened her mouth to speak but Santana interrupted her. "Mariposa, if you don't want to tell me about it yet, you don't have to. It can wait."

"No." Quinn offered a little smile to show that she was okay. "I'm ready now."

Santana took Quinn's hands in hers again to show her that no matter what, she supported her. "I'm here, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "So carrying on… I had the baby and we named her Beth. I wanted to give her up for adoption but Puck didn't want that. He had already started dating this older lady who sometimes substituted at our school. It was a secret relationship but I knew about it because after I got pregnant, Puck and I got really close. Not in a relationship, just close. Puck told me that he would take care of Beth. He said that he had talked to Shelby about it and that she wanted to help raise Beth too. He said that if at any point I want to be part of her life, that I can step in and help out too. That option is always open for me but I'm a coward. She'll be 7 now and she knows that Shelby isn't her real mother because her and Puck have always been honest with her about her situation but he hasn't told her who her real mother is and I want to be there for her. Puck sends me pictures every now and again because I asked him to do that for me and she is so beautiful." Quinn was crying again but it wasn't just little tears anymore. They were really falling like a waterfall.

Santana tried to lighten the mood, "Will you show me a picture of her?"

Quinn pulled out her phone and went to the latest picture of Beth. It was of her on her 7th birthday. Long blonde hair was flowing past her shoulders and ending in little ringlets. Hazel eyes were glistening. Quinn was right. She is beautiful.

"She looks just like you." Santana gasped.

"I know." Quinn laughed through sobs. "Puck and I have recently been discussing introducing me as a close friend and then telling her that I'm her mother after she has warmed up to me."

"You wanna know what I think, Q?" Santana shifted a little closer to look deep into Quinn's eyes. Quinn nodded. "I think that's not a good idea. Meeting her is a good idea, if that's what you want. But don't start off your relationship with lies. That would probably just make her mad at both you and Puck. Possibly a good way to do this would be to have Puck ask her if she wants to meet her mother and if she says yes then arrange a date so she knows it's coming and it's not a big shock or surprise. I have dealt with this type of thing before with a few of my clients and that always seems to be the best way around it."

"Why are you so amazing?" Quinn beamed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Santana frowned.

"Is it okay if I kiss you or would that be totally inappropriate?" Quinn mumbled.

"I can't think of anything else I would rather do." Santana breathed out. Hers and Quinn's heads had been drifting closer to each other and she could hardly breathe with the proximity.

Quinn closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left slightly. When their lips finally touched, Quinn's hands went up to tangle in Santana's long dark hair. Santana's hands caressed Quinn's cheeks.

When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and couldn't help the smiles that formed on their faces.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Santana said through heavy breaths.

"So have I." Quinn agreed.

After they seemed to have had enough of looking at each other, they turned on the TV to watch whatever was on. Santana looked over to see that Quinn was falling asleep.

"Bed time, mariposa." Santana pecked Quinn's cheek who opened her eyes at the sudden contact. "Do you have a spare bed?"

"Yes, but you're not sleeping in it, are you?" Quinn pouted.

"Not unless you want me to. Also your pouty face is adorable." Santana laughed.

"You're sleeping in my bed. I'm tired which means I want to be spooned." Quinn took Santana by the hand and led her down the hall to her room.

"So demanding." Santana chuckled. "I'll just put my jammies on and be right with you."

Santana grabbed a tank top, a pair of shorts and her toothbrush and went into the bathroom that led off Quinn's room. Quinn was too tired to worry about anything like that so she just took her pants off, slipped on a tank top and flopped into her bed.

"Would you like me to be the big or little spoon?" Santana asked as she lifted the covers and got into bed next to Quinn.

"Big." Quinn mumbled sleepily.

"Of course, cutie." Santana saw that even in her sleepy state, Quinn still blushed when she called her sweet names. Santana turned off the lamp and wrapped her arm around the blonde, pressing her front flush into Quinn's back.

"I like this." Quinn whispered.

"So do I, mariposa. So do I."


	8. Chapter 8

_Not drunk this time haha I'm sorry it's a short one._

As Quinn started to wake up, she remembered that she had fallen asleep in someone's arms yet couldn't feel those arms around her anymore. She thought for a second that Santana must have gotten up to make her breakfast in bed like she'd always seen in the movies. That is until she opened her eyes and saw a smiling Latina staring at her.

"Sorry." Santana chuckled sleepily. "I was going to make you some bacon but I couldn't help myself just laying here and taking in your cuteness as you slept." Santana laughed a little and then added, "That sounded a lot less creepy in my head, I swear."

Quinn giggled, still only just waking up. "You're adorable. Wait… you said something about bacon?"

"I'll go make it for you now, mariposa." Santana kissed Quinn's forehead and slipped out of the bed.

"How did you know I love bacon?"

Santana didn't answer. Just tapped her nose and stalked off to the kitchen.

"You and Rachel will be the death of me." Quinn smiled lazily, her thoughts going to happy places with a certain Latina on her mind.

Quinn picked up her phone off her bedside table and opened the message that was on the screen.

**Rachel to Quinn (7:35am 20/03/13)  
**Have a nice breakfast (;

**Quinn to Rachel (10:23am 20/03/13)  
**Do you know how amazing you are? We have to do lunch today. You, Santana and I. Are you free?

**Rachel to Quinn (10:25am 20/03/13)  
**Definitely! I want to put a face to the name! Lima Bean at 12:30pm?

**Quinn to Rachel (10:26am 20/03/13)  
**See you then!

Santana walked back into the room with a plate full of bacon. "Sorry, it took a while. I had to locate all your kitchen things."

"You made me bacon, so you're forgiven." Quinn sat up and grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate. "Best morning ever."

Santana swallowed her piece of bacon, "What are we doing today, mariposa?"

"Lunch with Rachel at 12:30." Quinn mumbled through a mouthful of bacon.

"The infamous Rachel. Good. I need to thank her for helping me come see my beautiful girl." Santana touched her finger to Quinn's nose, making her blush.

"Your girl?" Quinn teased.

"Well I take it you don't have anybody else in mind so yes, my beautiful girl." Santana smiled.

"Can I kiss you again?" Quinn asked shyly.

"You don't have to ask me before you kiss me, sweetie." Santana giggled.

"So is that a yes?"

Santana answered by shaking her head lightly with amusement and then leaning in and giving Quinn a quick peck on the lips. "I'll go take this plate to the kitchen."

"Wait!" Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into a more passionate kiss. "Now you can go."

"See, much better when you don't ask." Santana grabbed the plate and started to walk out of the room. She stopped once she got to the door way. "Can I have a shower?"

"That depends…" Quinn smiled slyly.

"On?"

"Whether or not I can join you?"

Santana flashed Quinn a seductive smile and walked out of the room. She found the bathroom and stepped into the shower. A few minutes later she heard the bathroom door open and smiled to herself when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello there." Santana said as she spun around in the blonde's arms.

"I couldn't help myself." Quinn said, her eyes scanning over the Latina's body, "and I'm glad I made this decision."

"Can I kiss you now?" Santana asked in a mock tone.

Quinn laughed, "Was that your impression of me?"

"It might have been." Santana pushed Quinn up against the shower wall and took Quinn's lips into her own. After a few seconds, she felt a tongue brushing against her bottom lip so she granted access without a second thought.

Santana pulled away and started sucking on Quinn's neck. Quinn moaned loudly, "I want you, Santana."

Santana stopped what she was doing to look into Quinn's lust filled eyes. "So have me then."

"Okay don't laugh at me…" Quinn bowed her head.

Santana put her finger under Quinn's chin and lifted her head so she was looking back at her. "I won't laugh at you, mariposa."

"I want out first time to be more…"

"Special?" Santana finished. Quinn nodded. "Darling, so do I. I'm glad you spoke up because with you being so naked and sexy in front of me, I don't think I would have been able to stop."

"So you're not mad at me?" Quinn worried.

"Of course not." Santana turned around and grabbed her shampoo that she'd brought with her. "Wanna help me wash my hair?"

"Only if you return the favour." Quinn winked.

Santana laughed and squeezed some of her shampoo into Quinn's hand. The feeling of Quinn's fingers rubbing over her head made her sigh in content. "Better stop making me feel like I'm in heaven or I might never leave."

"What if I don't want you to leave?" Quinn replied.

"We will have to visit each other more often, okay?" Santana said as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"Santana, I want to ask you something…" Quinn blushed and took a deep breath.

"Wait, don't say it. I want to ask you something first."

"San… don't." Quinn tried to hold back her smile.

"Quinn, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"No! That is not fair!" Quinn whined but still kept trying not to smile.

"Okay, I know you just said no, but I think what you mean is yes." Santana chuckled.

"I was just about to ask you that and you knew it!"

"Yup, but I had already planned to ask you first. I was going to wait until tonight and make you a nice dinner but I could just tell that's what you were going to ask so I had to get in there and say it first." Santana smirked.

"Ugh that is so unfair." Quinn pouted.

"I want to hear you answer me properly." Santana demanded with a smile lurking on her face.

"Yes." Quinn's pout started to fade.

"Yes, what?" Santana urged on, wanting to hear the whole sentence.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." With that, Santana picked Quinn up, who wrapped her legs around the Latina's waist and let out a little squeal. "Put me down, San!"

Santana kissed Quinn and then put her back on her feet. "Let's go get ready to see Rachel."

**Quinn to Rachel (12:25pm 20/03/13)  
**Decided last minute that we're going to walk. We might be 5 minutes late. See you soon.

"We're going to be late. Are you sure Rachel won't mind?" Santana worried as they walked down the street, getting close to Lima Bean.

Quinn took Santana's hand, swinging it back and forth playfully. "She's used to me being late. She won't even be surprised, trust me."

Rachel was sitting at a table outside the shop, enjoying the sunshine as she waited. She spotted Quinn walking towards her with a huge smile on her face and her hand interlaced with a darker hand which she figured belonged to Santana.

Rachel stood up and hugged Quinn. "Holding hands?" She whispered. Quinn laughed and pushed Rachel off of her. "You must be Santana." Rachel eyed the Latina curiously.

"That's me." Santana smiled. "It's good to finally meet you."

"You will be thinking opposite soon enough." Quinn muttered under breath. Unfortunately loud enough for Rachel to hear, earning her an elbow in the ribs.

"It's nice to meet you too." Rachel swapped her glare at Quinn for a smile at Santana. "Let's go and get a coffee and something to eat."

The three girls ordered their food and coffee and then took a seat in the far corner of the shop. They talked about pointless things until the waiter brought them over their food.

Rachel took a bite into her sandwich and asked, "How are you liking little old Lima?"

"It seems really… relaxed here. I mean, I've only been here for a day so I haven't really been around and seen anything yet but it seems slow. Especially compared to LA." Santana sipped her coffee and looked out the window at the few cars that were driving past.

"There isn't much to see. I think we would have more fun shut in my apartment." Quinn smirked.

"Quinn Fabray! You better not be insinuating what I think you are! Shouldn't you at least be together before doing anything like that?" Rachel fussed. Typical Rachel.

"Oh but we are." Quinn winked at Rachel.

"Since when?!" Rachel looked like she'd lost a winning lottery ticket.

"I asked her this morning." Santana smiled widely.

"In the shower." Quinn added with another wink and smirk.

"You could have let her finish at 'this morning', Q." Rachel whined. Quinn just shrugged. "I'm so happy for you two! How are you going to… y'know? Make this work…?"

Quinn's smirk faded as she gulped and looked up to Santana shyly. Santana didn't look up from the sandwich on her plate. "We haven't uh… we haven't really talked about that yet, Rach."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump the gun or anything." Rachel covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's fine, Rachel." Santana assured her. "We probably should talk about this later, Quinn."

"I know." Quinn nodded.

Sensing that she had made the situation awkward, Rachel stood up from her chair, "I should probably head home now." She turned to Santana, "We should do this again before you leave."

"Definitely. Thank you for everything, Rachel."

"It's no problem. See you later, Q." Quinn said a quick goodbye and waved as Rachel walked out of the shop.

"Way to put a downer on the day." Quinn mumbled.

"Don't think about that yet, mariposa. Let's just enjoy the day that we're going to have and then we'll feel sad or whatever emotions that we feel when we talk about it later."

"Okay." Quinn nodded, looking up slightly at Santana.

"So are you going to put that beautiful smile back on your face?" Quinn smiled at that. She couldn't help it. She was sure she was blushing too. "There we go. That's better. Let's go for a walk or something, yeah?" Santana extended her hand to the blonde and they walked out of the shop and down the street towards the park.


	9. Chapter 9

_So I finally got Microsoft Office Word 2013 and I absolutely love it! It's so much better than 2010 which kept glitching and making it hard for me to type properly. So chapter 9. It's possibly nearing a time jump… not sure when just yet but don't be surprised when someone gets a text a few months after where the story is at now which is 20/03/13._

Santana was sitting comfortably on Quinn's couch, watching whatever rubbish was showing on TV. She wasn't really watching it though. She was more thinking about how much she enjoyed her day at the park with Quinn. How they'd just walked around hand in hand, sat under the tall trees, talking and laughing. She'd found that Quinn was really fun to be around, though she had already imagined she would be. She just didn't know she would like it quite as much as she did.

"What are you watching?" Quinn asked as she clambered on to the couch, laying crossways with her head resting in Santana's lap.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't really watching it." Santana handed Quinn the remote. "Would you like to choose something?"

Quinn took the remote and sat up on the couch. She folded her legs under herself and sat so she was facing Santana who had a curious look on her face. "We should talk."

"So talk." Santana urged. She knew what it would be about and she knew how she wanted to handle the situation but she'd rather hear from Quinn first.

"How is this going to work?" Quinn was surprised about how confident her voice was sounding. She didn't feel confident on the inside.

"How do you want it to work?" The Latina retorted. Quinn realised that Santana already knew all the answers to her questions.

"Just the same as before, I guess. Texting, calling and we could Skype. Do you have Skype?"

"I do have Skype. I'll add myself from your laptop after we've finished talking." Santana nodded and motioned for Quinn to continue.

"Santana, is this going to work?" The confidence is Quinn's voice wailed to almost a whisper.

"If we both want it to and we both put in a lot of effort, then it will." Santana took hold of both of Quinn's hands. "Quinn, I really like you. I had so much fun just being with you today. I'm going to do anything I can to keep this working."

"Promise?" Quinn asked with pleading eyes.

Santana chuckled. "You really don't just say that via text, do you?" Quinn just kept staring at her with puppy dog eyes and a pout on her lips. "Yes, I promise. Now choose something to watch and come cuddle me."

Santana laid herself down with her back pressed up against the back of the couch and patted the empty space in front of her for Quinn to lay on. Quinn smiled and squeezed into the little space. She flicked through all the channels and couldn't find anything worth watching.

The blonde threw the remote to the ground. "There's nothing to watch."

"Aw baby." Santana giggled. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Quinn stood up and headed to the kitchen. She came back a minute later. "There's nothing to eat."

"You're so picky tonight, baby. Order Chinese or something." Santana suggested. "I'll pay if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'll get it." Quinn picked up the phone and dialled the number.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. "Took them long enough." Santana complained.

"That's cause you're used to LA delivery. Welcome to Lima, babe." Quinn laughed sarcastically. She paid the delivery guy and brought the food into the lounge. "I have an idea." She got up from where she was seated and started lighting several candles that we surrounding the area.

Santana looked around the room and noticed that there were several candle stands situated all around that she hadn't noticed before. "Got a lot of candles in here."

"They come in handy when the power goes out. They also come in handy now to be all romantical and stuff." Quinn sat back down on the couch and picked up her food.

"You're a dork." Santana laughed. Quinn frowned at her. "You're a romantical dork." She quickly corrected which made Quinn flash her a silly smile.

"I know what else we need!" Quinn made a dash for the kitchen and filled two wine glasses up with red wine.

"Good thinking, Q. Though, you could have thought of this before we'd almost finished dinner.

Once they had finished, Quinn took the empty plates into the kitchen and poured them both another glass of wine. Quinn sat down close to Santana who switched her wine to her right hand and put her right arm around Quinn.

The blonde rested her head on Santana's shoulder and carefully took a sip from her wine glass. She smirked as a sudden thought popped into her head.

"Hey Santana?"

"Yes, darling?" Santana replied.

"Today was special, right?" Quinn sat up to look at Santana who still kept her arm draped over her shoulder.

"Yes, I enjoyed it." Santana nodded, smiling, thinking about their day.

"and tonight has been special. With candles and dinner and our talk, yeah?"

"Where are you going with this, Quinn?" Santana wondered. She put her wine glass on the table just in case Quinn was going to break down and need to hold her hand.

"Just answer the question." Quinn demanded.

"Yes, it has been a special day and a special night." Santana agreed, trying to figure out where this was going.

"and we said we wanted it to be special." Quinn smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Have you been sneaking sips from the wine bottle every time you get up to go pour us…" Santana was suddenly cut off by lips on hers. The kiss turned passionate as tongues asked for entry. Before Santana let Quinn's tongue in, she broke the kiss. "Oh, this is where you were going with this. Tonight has been very special."

Santana started the kiss back up again and allowed Quinn to let her tongue in. She pushed Quinn back against the couch and moved so she was straddling her. Quinn was grabbing at Santana's shirt and trying to pull it up over her head but wasn't having much luck. Santana grabbed it and pulled it off, wasting no time to get Quinn out of her shirt too.

"Santana. Bedroom. Now." Quinn panted.

Santana stood up off the couch and pulled Quinn up with her. She didn't want to waste time walking so she picked Quinn up who wrapped her legs around the Latina's waist, continuing the kiss.

When they got to the bedroom, Santana carefully but forcefully placed Quinn on the bed and went straight to pulling down her pants, sliding her underwear off with it. She went back to kissing the blonde, pulling her gently upwards so she could unclasp her bra and pull it off.

"You're so beautiful." Santana murmured between kisses.

"and you're so overdressed." Quinn husked out, fumbling with the button on Santana's jeans. Santana stood up off the bed and pulled her pants, underwear and bra off. Making sure to keep eye contact with the frustrated blonde on the bed. "Santana, get back over here."

The kissing continued for a little while longer until Santana gently moved her knee so that it was rubbing against Quinn's centre. Quinn moaned, "Santana, I need more." Santana threw her a sexy smirk and started kissing down her neck, nibbling and sucking as she went. She paused when she got to hardened nipples and started sucking on one while rolling the other one between her thumb and forefinger. Slowly, she started kissing her way down Quinn's toned stomach but was suddenly stopped. "Wait, Santana. Stop."

Santana stopped in a hurry and looked up to Quinn. "What's wrong? Don't you want to do this?" She worried.

"No, I do. I really do. But come back up here. I want to do it together."

Santana smiled and crawled back up to Quinn where their lips met hungrily. Santana took hold on Quinn's hand and brought it up to her core and then started to rub on Quinn's clit with her own hand. Both girls moaned at the contact, wordlessly begging for more. Quinn slid two fingers slowly inside of Santana who moaned loudly and reciprocated the motion.

"Fuck Santana." Quinn gasped. They kept up the motions and Quinn started to feel like she about to fall over the edge. "Cum with me, Santana."

"Ah Quinn! Fuck!" Santana screamed as she came which urged Quinn to cum hard right after.

Santana collapsed next to Quinn who cuddled into the older girl's side. "Oh my god, Santana. That was amazing."

Santana turned so that her nose was touching Quinn's nose. "You're perfect."

"Nowhere near as perfect as you." Quinn smiled back.

"Wanna go finish up what we started in the shower?" Santana winked.

"Seriously?" Quinn giggled. "Are you not exhausted from that?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. But I have a few more rounds in me before I'm done." Santana teased

"Oh and what makes you think that I want to do it again?" Quinn teased back.

"Well I'm going to go have a shower. If you just happen to be laying here thinking about my tongue travelling down your body, and my fingers dragging down your sides, then you know where to find me. If not… well then I guess I will have to do it myself." Santana smirked. She got out of bed and walked slowly into the joint bathroom.

"Fuck." Quinn muttered. She heard water turn on and tried to hold herself back. She imagined Santana licking between her thighs whilst clawing down her back. She quickly stood up and called, "Don't start without me!" before heading to the bathroom.


End file.
